This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
There is a need along public highways and pedestrian walkways for signs to provide notices and information to the public, particularly along construction sites. These construction sites include highway construction, commercial building construction, utility work sites, and the like. These signs provide notice and information to the passing public, particularly for those in vehicles, and thus are typically called “traffic control signs”. In addition, warning flags are often provided for attachment to the sign or sign stand to draw further visual attention to the signs and their messages.
Frequently, the need for the signs is temporary and it is advantageous to have signs and flags which may be readily assembled and disassembled. At the same time, it is necessary for the signs and flags to be durable and resistant to such factors as weather conditions, high winds, wind currents generated by passing vehicles, and rough handling. In order to be portable and collapsible, the signs and flags normally include a flexible roll-up sign panel connected to a collapsing cross-brace framework, together with a sign stand with foldable and extendable legs. Sign and sign stand combinations of this type are currently available, for example, from Marketing Displays, Inc. Some of these systems are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,592,158, 4,593,879, 4,619,220 and 5,340,068. Many of these sign and flag systems include a separate sign and a separate flag system, both of which must be disassembled, collapsed, and/or folded or rolled up for transport and storage. This increases the possibility of displacing the flag system, or misplacing parts necessary to adapt the flag system to the sign system.